A Phantom Stallion Story
by Appy4la
Summary: It's Sam's spring break and her family is at the fair. Read to find out more. Chapter 3 added.
1. Spring Break Begins

A girl pressed her forehead against the cold window of the school, scanning War Drum Flats. All she saw was a few clumps of sage brush, but none of the beautiful horses she was looking for. Samantha, or Sam as she liked to be called, was glad this was the last day of school. School was letting out for a week for spring break and she couldn't wait to use the extra time to work on halter training her filly, Tempest, and her mom Dark Sunshine, who was calmer now Tempest was here. She would also get to ride Ace often and look for Phantom. It had been a few weeks since Sam had last seen him and she was beginning to get concerned. _It's probably fine,_ she reassured herself; _he has been a wild stallion for many years now._

"Sam? Sam? Earth to Sam." Called a voice interrupting her thoughts.

"Huh?" She said to the blond haired girl next to her, who was her best friend. "I'm sorry, I was thinking about other things."

"Yah, probably that wild horse, right?" Jen replied grinning.

"Phantom." Sam corrected, smiling back.

"So, what are you going to do this week all by yourself?"

Sam considered this. This week, her family had wanted to go to the fair several towns away. It was somewhat of a tradition for them. Last time there was a fair, she hadn't been able to go since Tempest was about to be born them, so she was looking forward to this one. Then Brynna had received a letter from the HARP (horse and rider protection) people, telling her a new horse had been donated to the program and they had decided to send her to this branch. The letter didn't really say much about the horse though.

Though she had been looking forward to this weeklong fair, she had decided that she would stay home to make sure that the horse got settled in. Also, someone had to take care of the animals.

"Well, I can't wait to see Tempest more." Sam said, returning to Jen's question. "School lasts way too long if you ask me."

Jen nodded then paused. "Well, I like learning science…"

Sam raised her eyebrows skeptically.

"You know I like science, Sam. Though I know what you mean. Time for a break. You can't totally hate school though. I know you like taking pictures for the paper."

Sam nodded. "True, though I wish there were more opportunities to take horse pictures for the school paper. Though now, I can take as many horse pictures as I want." She said, thinking about the camera that she had bought. She bought it herself, so it wasn't as advanced as the schools cameras, but in Sam's eyes it was perfect.

(Author's Note: I know this was a short chapter but the next will be longer. Please Review)


	2. Riding

2

After greeting her Dad, herstep-mom Brynna, and Gram, gratefully accepting Gram's milk and cookies, Sam found her self working in the garden. _Strangely hot for spring_, Sam thought as she flung away a little morning glory that she had found beginning to grow. After being out in the heat for forty-five minutes, she wondered why home-grown was better for a moment before she remembered the salads Gram made. She grumbled and began the last row, making it less tedious by envisioning the Phantom.

Five minutes later, when Sam entered the house, she had decided on riding out to Phantom's hide out to see if that's where he was. The house was currently like a cave, cool and dark. She blinked a few times and her eyes grew accustomed to the light.

"There's some lemonade in the fridge." Said Gram as she accepted the basket of peas that had grown early.

"Thanks" Sam said back and went to the fridge and poured herself a glass of the sour-sweet lemonade.

"Would you mind helping me out with dinner?" Gram questioned from the counter, where she was currently slicing apples that she wanted to preserve. "I haven't quite finished packing for the fair and we leave so early tomorrow."

_There goes my ride to Phantom's hideout, _Sam thought glumly, though she agreed. "What time?" She asked. Maybe she could at least go for a little ride.

"About 5:30." Gram said.

"Ok," Sam said, "I'm going for a little ride."

Gram nodded, but didn't say anything else.

Sam gulped the last bit of her lemonade and put the glass in the dishwasher. Then she hurried outside, sprinting to the barn. "Ace!" She called out.

A bay gelding lifted his head high having his name called out. He nickered a greeting, anticipating a ride.

"Hello" She said to her horse, while petting his neck. "Ready for a ride?"

Ace bobbed his head enthusiastically. Sam laughed. "I'll take that as a yes." Sam said while she took a sugar cube out of her jean pocket. Ace ate the treat hastily.

Sam took the halter off the nearby hook and led Ace into the barn and gave him a quick, but good grooming and tacked him up. She led him outside and mounted briskly, giving him a pat on the neck. Sam nudged Ace with her heels and started towards the bridge that crossed the small river that ran in front of her family's property. Ace pulled at the bit slightly to get to the river. "Ace, you just came out of your paddock." She argued, but let Ace stride over to the river's edge. She let Ace drink while she enjoyed the noise of the rushing river.

Fifteen minutes later she was out on Nevada's open plains, with a few hills here and there. The sun burned overhead, but Ace and Sam took no notice as they concentrated on finding Ace's friends (a.k.a. the mustangs).

Sam knew there were mustangs around when she felt Ace perk up. He suddenly stood more alert, his ears pricked as he inhaled the air, searching for traces of other horses. He whinnied shrilly. Sam paused and listened for a reply. It came as a distant whinny. A dark shape appeared on one of the nearby hills and vanished. Sam thought it must have been a horse.

Ace quickly forgot about the horse and pawed the ground. Sam knew what he was waiting for and signaled him to trot, and then lope.

The wind was cool and refreshing on such a hot day. She leaned lower and Ace went faster still. His black mane stung her face as the air blew it. For a few brief moments she forgot about school, worrying about not seeing the Phantom and anything else.

Then she let Ace slow. They were now at a familiar lake. She let Ace sip the water and dismounted. She inhaled the sage smelling air, thankful that she was here now instead of San Francisco.

Suddenly, Sam heard a loud neigh. It sounded like a stallion's challenge neigh. Ace and Sam's head whipped up. On the top of the nearest hill, stood New Moon, a pure black stallion, who was the son of the Phantom.


	3. New Moon

3

New Moon was a pretty new Lead Stallion, since Sam saw that he had a only few mares. A buckskin horse stood nearest to him, then took off around the herd, leading them to where Sam could not see. Sam hoped they weren't stolen members of the Phantom's herd.

Sam stared at the distant figure as New Moon pawed the ground majestically. Then sense came back to Sam. She mounted quickly. Sam knew since he was new and he would not want any horse or person threatening his herd, he was definitely not happy about them being here. Sam mounted quickly, only looking away from the black stallion while she mounted, then quickly returned her gaze to New Moon.

The horse was starting down the hillside. Sam was getting nervous now. She stayed where she was, not knowing what to do. The last time a wild stallion had approached her, Phantom had driven him off.

When New Moon was several yards away, Ace decided. He broke into a wild gallop in the opposite direction. Sam wasn't sure if he was trying to play or not.

Sam heard hoof beats nearby and glanced behind her. New Moon was catching up. He was much taller than Ace, and had longer legs. Ace slowed a little. _No Ace, _Sam thought, panicking, _please, don't stop._ New Moon was at Ace's hip now. The pure black horse reached over and nipped Ace's side lightly. Ace squealed indignantly and halted immediately. Sam flew over his head and landed in the sandy dirt .

Sam's head jerked up and she felt instantly glad the ground was soft. She sat up slowly. She felt sore, but she knew she'd be worse tomorrow. Sam looked at the two horses. Ace looked puzzled at the Stallion and New Moon nickered, apparently he thought Ace was ok now. New Moon turned and fixed his gaze on Sam. Sam froze, hardly breathing waiting for what would happen next. The black horse stared as Ace trotted over to Sam and nudged her to get up. When Ace stood in front of Sam, so that Sam knew the stallion wouldn't charge at a sudden movement, she stood slowly and took Ace's dangling reins, glad he had not caught a hoof on one.

New Moon jerked his head up, hearing a noise of hoof beats. His three herd members were slowly making their way down the hill to follow him. New Moon whinnied sharply and glanced at Sam. Then he trotted to his herd at the base of the hill.

Hearing more hoof beats, the Mustangs, Ace and Sam looked in the other direction. Sam could see the distant outline of a horse and rider approaching. New Moon whinnied again and the herd galloped quickly out of sight.

Sam sighed, not knowing whether she was sad to see the horses go, or relieved.


	4. Chapter 4

4

Sam put her hand above her eyes, trying to block out the sun so that she could see who the other rider was. She then realized there was not just one rider, but two, though she could still not see who they were.

Ace whinnied to the other horses, who immediately whinnied back. The two riders paused for a moment, seeming to be talking. Then, they turned and trotted in Sam's direction.

As they came closer, Sam could see that the horses were both Palominos, which told her they were probably the people either from Jen Kenworthy's family or from Rachel, a snotty rich girl whose family owned the Kenwothry's ranch, since both had Palominos.

Sam hoped it was the first. Rachel or anyone else in her family never missed a chance to be unkind.

It turned out to be both. Jen and Rachel. Sam frowned as the two girls approached. Jen didn't like Rachel either.

"Sam!" Jen called when they got within hearing distance. Sam asked Ace to walk over to the two. Rachel halted and took out a piece of paper, but Jen continued over. Jen's eyes widened as she got closer. "Sam? Did you fall off? You have dust all over you?"

"Yah, I'm ok though, I'll explain later." Sam replied. "What are you doing?"

Jen rolled her eyes. "Rachel found this old map she thinks will lead to jewels, gold, gems, or whatever. No one seemed to think she should go for a ride by herself, though I can't imagine why…" She added, joking. "So I volunteered. Silly needed a ride and I thought we might run into you. I'm glad we did. She was just telling me about what she wants to buy with the treasure she's going to find. So what happened to you?"

Sam quickly explained.

"New Moon?" Jen repeated when Sam had finished. "Well, I guess it's nice to know he finally has a herd. Are you sure you're ok?"

Sam nodded. "Definitely."

"Jen." A voice whined from behind Jen. "Are you finished talking yet?" Asked Rachel.

"I Guess Rachel." Jen said, sighing. "See you later Sam."

"Want me to come?" Sam asked. As much as she did not like being within a hundred yards of Rachel, Jen probably needed company.

"That'd be great if you wouldn't mind." Jen said, her face brightening. Sam smiled back.

"Whatever." Rachel said, obviously not wanting her say to go unheard. "This way." She said, pointing east.

Author's Note: Sorry this is a short chapter. The next will be better.


End file.
